Fuel injectors are in widespread use, in particular for internal combustion engines where they may be arranged in order to dose fluid into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
Fuel injectors are manufactured in various forms in order to satisfy the various needs for the various combustion engines. Therefore, for example, their length, their diameter, and also various elements of the fuel injector being responsible for the way the fluid is dosed may vary in a wide range. In addition to that, fuel injectors may accommodate an actuator for actuating a needle of the fuel injector, which may, for example, be an electromagnetic actuator or a piezoelectric actuator.
In order to enhance the combustion process in view of the creation of unwanted emissions, the respective fuel injector may be suited to dose fluids under very high pressures. The pressures may be in the case of a gasoline engine in the range of up to 200 bar and in the case of a diesel engine in the range of up to 2 000 bar, for example.